Silent
by Daisatsu
Summary: Sunyi, diam dan hening itu adalah teman, dan sahabatku. Didalam sunyi aku bicara. Di dalam diam aku bisa berteriak bahkan memanggil siapapun yang kumau. Didalam hening aku melihat keindahan yang dari kecil sudah ku rasakan. Indahnya lambaian daun, indahnya langit senja, bahkan indahnya warna-warni pelangi/ bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)


Sunyi, diam dan hening itu adalah teman, dan sahabatku. Didalam sunyi aku bicara. Di dalam diam aku bisa berteriak bahkan memanggil siapapun yang kumau. Didalam hening aku melihat keindahan yang dari kecil sudah ku rasakan. Indahnya lambaian daun, indahnya langit senja, bahkan indahnya warna-warni pelangi.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: **Silent

**Pairing: **Naruto U. x Hinata H.

**Genre: **Drama

**Rate:** K+

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usiaku hampir tujuh belas tahun. sejak sembilan tahun lalu aku mengenal sunyi, diam juga hening. Kecelakaan tragis hari itu sukses membuat pita suara juga pendengaranku mengalami kerusakan parah. Dokter bilang ada kerusakan pada sistem syaraf dan struktur otot pada tenggorokan dan telingaku. Operasi yang dilakukan berkali-kali pun tidak juga membuat keduanya kembali normal. Putus asa pasti ada, bahkan berhari-hari aku hanya mengurung diriku di kamar untuk meratapi takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untukku. Aku tak mau melakukan apapun termasuk bersekolah. Aku membayangkan kalau sampai aku kembali ke sekolah, semuanya akan berubah drastis ketika mereka mengetahui diriku yang sekarang. Untung aku mempunyai _Kaa-san_yang sabar, ia yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan dan berusaha melupakan semua kejadian buruk itu.

"Hinata, kenalkan ini tetangga baru kita," Dengan bahasa isyarat yang tentu sangatku pahami, _kaa-san_ memperkenalkan tamu yang tengah berdiri sopan di ruang tamu. Wanita cantik dengan rambut merah sepunggung yang ku kira-kira usianya kurang lebih sama dengan _kaa-san_. Disebelahnya berdiri tegak seorang lelaki dengan rambut _spike_ pirang juga beriris _sapphire_ yang sangat indah, menurut perkiraanku mungkin usianya sama denganku.

"Ini Bibi Kushina juga Naruto-_kun_," Terang _Kaa-san_.

Tanpa banyak tingkah, akupun ber-_ojigi_. Bermaksud memberi salam pada mereka. Diam-diam, aku melirik lelaki dengan _t-shirt_ berwarna oranye bergambar spiral berwarna merah. Dan bisa kulihat, _kaa-san_ mengajak Bibi Kushina berkeliling rumahku.

"Kau bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Aku membaca gerakan bibirnya, lalu menggeleng. Aku menuliskan jawabanku diselembar notes yang selalu ku bawa, berjaga-jaga bila aku bertemu orang yang tidak mengerti akan bahasa israyat.

"Sekolah khusus maksudnya?" Alis yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu bertaut tak mengerti.

Aku kembali menuliskan lagi jawaban untuknya. Sesaat ekpresinya seperti terpana bercampur kaget ketika menatapku, buru-buru ku tundukkan kepalaku karena tak kuasa menatap iris _sapphire_-nya. Aku tahu pasti, ia kaget saat mengetahui sosok dihadapannya bisu.

"Kita bisa berteman," Ucapannya membuat kepalaku terangkat untuk menatap iris _sapphire_-nya.

Aku tersenyum. Ya, _kami-sama_! Baru kali ada orang normal yang mengajakku untuk berteman. Dan tak ada obrolan lain hingga orang tua kami datang membawa minuman.

.

.

.

Dari kamarku yang ada di lantai atas, aku bisa melihat jelas pekarangan rumah Naruto. Tiap sore aku sering melihatnya bermain basket bersama keempat teman barunya yang juga tetanggaku. Entah kenapa, aku suka memandangnya dari balik jendela ini. Aku senang saat melihat caranya tertawa, caranya memasukkan bola ke ring basket, caranya membasuh keringatnya sehabis bermain basket, caranya menegak air mineral yang memang sudah disediakannya sebelum latihan, juga ketika ia mengejar bola atau hanya sekedar duduk memetik gitar coklat kesayangannya.

Sejak perkenalan kami, ia tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumahku. Jika suatu ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya, ia hanya menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangannya lantas masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku yakin ia tak tahu bahwa jendela inilah tempat aku bercengkrama dengan bayangannya. Aku tertawa sendiri bila melihatnya kesal ketika di perintah untuk mencuci mobil _tou-san_-nya. Aku tersenyum jika membaca gerak bibirnya tatkala menyanyikan lagu cinta yang memang sebagian besar kusukai. Kadang, aku khawatir jika jam lima sore ia belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Bahkan, aku bisa berkali-kali menyibakkan tirai untuk mengecek kepulangannya.

Dalam hening aku sering bicara, berteriak memanggil namanya seraya ia bisa mendengar suaraku. Dalam diam aku merasakan debar aneh yang mulai terasa sejak pertama kali aku menatap iris _sapphire_-nya. Dalam diam, aku sering berdo'a pada _kami-sama_, semoga aku diberi kesempatan untuk lebih mengenalnya, lebih mengenal Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk-duduk ditaman belakang rumahku ketika bel pintu di rumah berbunyi, ku lirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku, masih jam dua siang, tidak seharusnya _kaa-san_ pulang. Aku beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Bibi ada?" Tanya seraut wajah yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku rindukan. "Hei, Bibi ada?" ulangnya seraya mengibas tangannya didepan wajahku.

Aku menggeleng seraya menundukkan wajahku, sungguh aku tak sanggup menatap _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang selalu menghipnotisku setiap kali menatapnya.

"Bagaimana ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut juga nada penuh kecemasan.

'Ada apa?' Tanyaku seraya mengangkat kepala dan membuat gerakan berharap lelaki didepanku ini mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

"_Kaa-san_ pergi, dan aku diminta memasak sup _miso_. Tapi sekarang aku tak mengerti sup itu sudah matang atau belum."

Aku tertawa geli mendengarnya. Aku menuliskan sebuah kalimat di bawahnya.

**Biarkan aku membantumu.**

Ia mengangguk lega lalu mengajakku ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu yang cukup hangat karena bertebaran foto masa kecil Naruto. Di pojok ruangan terdapat beberapa pot besar lengkap dengan tanaman hidup. Dapurnya nampak luas karena tidak banyak perabotan yang tertata. Di atas kompor tampak sup _miso_ yang sudah mendidih. Ck, ck, ck, dasar lelaki, hal kecil seperti saja tidak mengerti.

Setelah menaruh sup _miso_ dalam mangkuk dan meletakkan dilemari makanan aku memberitahu bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia tertawa geli ketika membaca tulisan yang ku tulis di notesku. Lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," Ucapnya sambil ber-_ojigi_ dan tak lupa seringaian khasnya juga turut menemani.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ucapan salam dari depan rumahnya. Naruto segera membukakan pintu lalu membawa seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku. Wajahnya cantik, dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah sepunggung dihiasi sebuah bandana berwarna hitam, serta kacamata bertengger cantik dihidungnya.

"Kenalkan, ini tetanggaku. Hinata,"

Gadis itu ber-_oijigi_ sopan. "Karin," Sapanya ramah.

Entah mengapa, jauh didalam hatiku aku merasa ada sesuatu yang luruh begitu mendengar suaranya yang renyah dan sedikit manja. Ada yang menusuk hati ketika melihat sosok sempurna dimataku. Ia bahkan menggamit mesra lengan Naruto tanpa sungkan. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. _Kami-sama_! Mungkinkah…

.

.

.

Aku buru-buru naik ke kamar dan duduk dekat jendela. Terlihat jelas kini mereka sedang bercanda mesra. Apakah Karin kekasih Naruto? Melihat keakraban itu sudah bisa dipastikan kalau gadis cantik itu adalah kekasih Naruto. Aku menertawai diriku. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bergaul dengan orang normal. Temanku memang hanya sunyi dan hening. Aku terlalu berharap jika Naruto mau mencintai orang sepertiku yang harus direpotkan dengan menulis sesuatu atau mengartikan bahasa isyarat.

Aku menutup tirai jendela dengan hati perih. Aku tidak mau melihat kelanjutan yang akan terjadi diantara mereka. Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau melihat dan mendengar apapun tentang Naruto. Biarlah ia menjadi secuil cerita dalam hidupku. Selama ini aku bahagia bisa menatap bayang dan berbicara padanya walau hanya dalam sunyi dan hening. Kuputuskan untuk tak membuka tirai jendela apapun keadaannya. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Aku tidak ingin melihat kembali adegan seperti yang kusaksikan tadi. Biarlah tetap hening, sunyi, dan diam temanku. Tanpa Naruto, aku tetap bisa bicara pada mereka.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan aku berhasil menguatkan hati untuk tidak sedikitpun mendekati jendela. Meski rasa penasaran yang sering menggoda tapi aku berusaha keras untuk tetap menutup rapat jendela itu seperti rapatnya hatiku untuk mencoba melupakan Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menambah luka yang lebih besar didalam hati.

"Hinata, ada Naruto diluar," Panggil _kaa-san_ dari luar kamar.

N-naruto? Ada apa ia datang mencariku? Apa aku disuruhnya memasak seperti tempo hari lalu?

Sekian lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya tak bisa kupungkiri jika perasaan itu masih tersisa. Sungguh, aku rindu seringaian khasnya, aku rindu tawanya, aku rindu senyumnya, terlebih lagi kilatan mata _sapphire_-nya. Jantungku berdetak melihat wajahnya yang sedang menampakkan seringaian khasnya. Ia terlihat lebih segar dengan _t-shirt_ putih dan celana _jeans_ biru laut.

'Ada apa?' Tanyaku seraya berusaha menggerakkan tangan.

Ia mengambil notes yang ada dalam genggamanku dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

_**Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.**_

Alisku bertaut, kulihat ia mulai menulis kembali.

_**Aku tak boleh duduk?**_

Aku terkekeh kecil membaca tulisannya, lalu memberikan kode untuk memintanya duduk dikursi teras. Ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

_**Aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini, kemana saja?**_

Aku menulis dibawah tulisan tangannya.

**Sibuk, banyak tugas.**

Ia mengangguk lalu kembali menulis.

_**Pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu menyapu halaman.**_

Menyapu halaman? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saat sedang menyapu halaman. Darimana ia tahu tugas yang aku kerjakan setiap sore itu? Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat, mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah didepannya.

"_Kaa-chan _senang atas bantuanmu tempo hari," Ucapnya tulus sambil menggerakkan tangan seolah berharap aku mengerti tindakannya

Aku tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangan pertanda ucapan terimakasih.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" Tanyanya antusias.

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Ia mendesah lega lalu menulis kembali.

_**Maukah kau mengajariku bahasa isyarat?**_

Aku menatapnya aneh dan tak percaya.

_**Agar bisa ngobrol denganmu.**_

Aku makin bingung, ku ambil notes ditangannya.

**Mempelajariya sedikit sulit, buat apa?**

Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum.

**Bicara saja, aku mengerti gerakan bibirmu.**

Tulisku berusaha meredakan kebingungannya.

Naruto tertawa senang."Aku hanya ingin mengbrol banyak denganmu,"

Aku terpana. Ada yang bergemuruh didalam hatiku saat membaca kalimat yang diucapkannya.

**Ngobrol apa? Kau bisa mengbrol dengan temanmu yang lain.**

Tulisku.

"Apa saja! Kau tak mau mengajariku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

**Bukan begitu, belajar bahasa isyarat butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar.**

**Nanti banyak kegiatanmu yang terganggu.**

Tulisku.

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Banyak hal yang ingin ku pelajari darimu, bukan hanya bahasa isyarat," Ucapnya pelan agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hatiku kembali berdegup keras. Ada apa ini? Apa Naruto serius? Tiba-tiba saja wajah Karin terlintas dibenakku.

**Apa sudah dapat ijin dari kekasihmu jika ingin berteman denganku?**

Tulisku dengan resah yang melanda.

Ia tersenyum, senyumnya membuatku makin gelisah. Entah seperti apa wajahku jika jawaban yang keluar kembali membuatku kecewa.

"Kekasihku? Yang mana?" Alisnya bertaut heran.

Aku menautkan alisku, kemudian menulis sebuah nama.

Bisa ku lihat Naruto terbahak keras, saking keras dan gelinya membuat wajah tampannya memerah.

_**KARIN BUKAN KEKASIHKU. IA ADIK SEPUPUKU. AYAHNYA ADALAH ADIK IBUKU.**_

Kali ini ia menuliskannya dengan huruf yang sangat besar.

Aku termangu membacanya. Adik sepupunya? Jadi gadis berambut merah itu bukan kekasihnya?

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya seraya bersandar di kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Kutatap wajah tampan didepanku dengan haru. Ternyata selama ini aku salah duga terhadapnya. Aku berpikir tidak akan ada orang normal yang mau berteman denganku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto justru ingin mempelajari bahasaku karena ingin mengobrol banyak denganku. Aku kembali merasakan wajahku menghangat, entah karena malu atau… entahlah!

"Hei!" Serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku tertawa lalu kembali menulis.

**Ya sudah! Mulai besok setelah kau pulang sekolah.**

Ia tertawa senang.

"Terimakasih ya!" Ucapnya sambil mengingat gerakan yang aku lakukan tadi.

Obrolan panjang mulai terjalin. Naruto dengan sabar memperhatikan gerakan sederhana yang kulakukan. Ia sangat antusias sekali, aku bisa melihat itu dari kilatan _sapphire_-nya.

"Besok kita akan lanjut lagi," Ucapnya melihat hari beranjak gelap.

Aku mengangguk senang.

Ia bangkit untuk beranjak pulang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali mendekatiku. "Oh iya, aku lupa!" Serunya. "Jendela kamarmu rusak ya? sudah hampir sebulan ini aku tak pernah melihatmu duduk atau berdiri disana?" Tanyanya dengan senyum dikulum.

Aku terbelalak kaget. _Kami-sama_! Jadi selama ini…?

.

.

.

**END**

N/A : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Spechless banget waktu nulis FF NaruHina yang ini, ahaha… Oh iya readers, FF kali ini bukan dari pemikiranku sendiri, melainkan dari sebuah novel yang pernah kubaca. Menurutku ceritanya sangat menarik, jadi akhirnya aku coba meng_-copycat_ cerita di novel itu jadi cerita dengan pair NaruHina. Kenapa mesti NaruHina? Karena menurutku Hinata sangat cocok memerankan tokoh gadis yang _agak minder _di cerita ini, lalu Naruto juga sangat cocok untuk sosok pria hangat yang senang tertawa. Dan alasan terakhir, pair NaruHina adalah Pair favku setelah SasuSaku. Awalnya mau pake pair SasuSaku sih, tapi aku rasa kalau aku pair itu, Sasukenya bakalan kelewat OOC gitu. Jadi deh, pair NaruHina yang aku pilih :3

Makasih ya buat para readers yang sudah membaca FF aku yang ini. Dan jangan lupa review ya! Review kalian sangat berharga buat aku, begitu juga dengan Fav dan Follownya. Ehehe, dan maaf yang sebesar_-_besarnya karena FF aku masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers. Sekali lagi, terimakasih udah mau baca FF aku. Jaaaa! :D


End file.
